The present invention relates to coating objects, and more particularly, the present invention relates to coating objects (e.g., medical devices) using electrospray technology.
It is often beneficial to coat objects (e.g., medical devices) so that the surfaces of such devices have desired properties or provide desired effects. For example, it is useful to coat medical devices to provide for the localized delivery of therapeutic agents to target locations within the body, such as to treat localized disease (e.g., heart disease) or occluded body lumens. Local drug delivery may be achieved, for example, by coating balloon catheters, stents, and the like with therapeutic agent to be locally delivered. The coating of medical devices may provide for controlled release, which includes long-term or sustained release, of a bioactive material.
Aside from facilitating localized drug delivery, medical devices are coated with materials to provide beneficial surface properties. For example, medical devices are often coated with radiopaque materials to allow for fluoroscopic visualization during placement in the body. It is also useful to coat certain devices to achieve enhanced biocompatibility and to improve surface properties such as lubriciousness.
Further, for example, it is often beneficial to coat stents, e.g., for the controlled release of pharmacological agents, surface property control and effects, etc. Stents are implanted within vessels in an effort to maintain the patency thereof by preventing collapse and/or impeding restenosis. For example, implantation of a stent may be accomplished by mounting the stent on the expandable portion of a balloon catheter, maneuvering the catheter through the vasculature so as to position the stent at the treatment site within the body lumen, and inflating the balloon to expand the stent so as to engage the lumen wall. The stent deforms in the expanded configuration allowing the balloon to be deflated and the catheter removed to complete the implantation procedure. Further, for example, the use of self-expanding stents obviates the need for a balloon delivery device. Instead, a constraining sheath that is initially fitted above the stent is simply retracted once the stent is in position adjacent the treatment site. Stents and stent delivery catheters are well known in the art and the various configurations thereof makes it impossible to describe each and every stent structure or related materials.
The success of a stent placement can be assessed by evaluating a number of factors, such as thrombosis, neointimal hyperplasia, smooth muscle cell migration, and proliferation following implantation of the stent, injury to the artery wall, overall loss of lumenal patency, stent diameter in vivo, thickness of the stent, and leukocyte adhesion to the lumenal lining of stented arteries. The chief areas of concern are early subacute thrombosis and eventual restenosis of the blood vessel due to intimal hyperplasia.
Therapeutic pharmacological agents have been developed to address some of the concerns associated with the placement of the stent. It is often desirable to provide localized pharmacological treatment of the vessel at the site being supported by the stent. As it would be convenient to utilize the implanted stent for such purpose, the stent may serve both as a support for a lumenal wall as well as a delivery vehicle for the pharmacological agent.
Conventionally, coatings have been applied to objects such as medical devices, including stents, by processes such as dipping, spraying, vapor deposition, plasma polymerization, as wells as electroplating and electrostatic deposition. Although many of these processes have been used to produce satisfactory coatings, there are numerous potential drawbacks associated therewith.
For example, it is often difficult to achieve coatings of uniform thicknesses, both on the individual parts and on batches of parts. Also, many coating materials are otherwise difficult to use, such as those that are incompatible, insoluble, unsuspendable, or that are unstable coating solutions.
Further, for example, many coating processes result in coatings that do not provide a uniform drug dose per medical device. Further, such conventional methods have generally failed to provide a quick, easy, and inexpensive way of providing drugs onto a stent. For example, deficiencies of such conventional methods are, at least in part, related to the control of the coating process (e.g., the ability to control the coating uniformity and thickness, the ability to control the size of particles used to coat the device, the control of the coating so as to control the rate of the release of the drug upon implantation of the stent, etc.). Likewise, in many processes, the coating materials are fairly costly, and in many coating processes such coating materials are wasted due to the type of coating methods being used.
Therefore, the need for an effective method and system of coating objects such as medical devices exists.